


Body Gold

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier





	Body Gold

费洛蒙真的是很神奇的东西，就算在现在——医学，科学如此发达的现在，也没有人能够完美地解释omega的信息素为什么那么有诱惑性。  
奥利弗是在任务的中途发现了自己身体的异样。  
他和FBI那位红发的姑娘打开了一条通道，奥利弗一边探测一边给总部后方的指挥汇报战场的情况，他身体有些乏力，这很正常，这是因为他的长时间工作，这对身体的负担虽然是可以接受的限度，然而还是会让身体出现疲软的反应。然而她看奥利弗的表情很奇怪，就连后来一起加入的艾玛也神情复杂，没过多久，他就听到了姑娘们请求支援的声音。  
“奥利弗，你发情了。”  
在把他带离现场的时候，他听到古斯塔夫令人讨厌的声音这样叙述。  
“……哈？”  
奥利弗的资料非常详细，他的经历，他的身世，当然包括性别，这些都被记录在册，奥利弗对自己的身份并没有自卑感——他的意思是，现在可不是什么18世纪，omega还被当作生产工具的时代，现在的欧洲对于omega的身份都小心翼翼，生怕被omega扣上“不尊重”的帽子。  
自由平等的彩虹队员们当然也不在意奥利弗是一个omega，他的身高有185，身材健壮，混在这群alpha中完全不会让人联想到身体天生纤细柔弱的omega。  
omega就该纤细柔弱？如果有人在奥利弗面前这么说，他肯定首先给那个人一拳。  
不过现在，他的问题不是在把那些权利的问题拉出来放在台面上，而是他的发情期确实提前了。  
这不是好兆头。  
“你居然不吃抑制剂，还好我们的姑娘们自制力比较好。”  
这是他听到的古斯塔夫的第二句话，这时奥利弗已经躺在了回去的车上，还是担架的待遇，就像受了重伤躺在了救护车上。他能够感觉到身体在颤抖，并且发热。他的第一次发情期在初中，那时候多多少少有早熟的孩子提前发育了性征，而奥利弗就是其中之一。  
他被老师打电话叫来了家长送回家。  
他是家里最小的孩子，而也是家里唯一的omega。  
他们优秀的基因，男性alpha和生育率极低的女性alpha，却生下了omega的奥利弗。  
他们为此感觉到愧疚，奥利弗一夜之间就变成了家里最宠爱的孩子。  
“我吃了抑制剂，”奥利弗咳嗽了一声，“是发情期提前了。”  
古斯塔夫难得没有嘲讽他，或者说一些不好听的话，他只是慢慢解开奥利弗的衣服，他的动作带着些不容拒绝的味道，奥利弗心想：如果是为了检查身体，这也太急了，这还是在车上。  
他脱下了那一层层又厚重的防具，奥利弗只剩下一套贴身T恤，已经被汗水淋得湿透，连体的防护服早就被连腿部的部分也一起剥下，这会奥利弗才觉得不好意思。  
在自己讨厌的人面前赤身裸体，还是发情期。  
奥利弗动了动身体，他试图推开面前的人，然而古斯塔夫的手指突然钻进了奥利弗的腿间。  
“？！”奥利弗几乎叫了一声，他倒吸口气，死死盯着古斯塔夫的动作，而负责开车的司机明显不知道被隔开的车箱里面发生了什么。  
他在空气中感觉到了香气，那味道就像什么高雅又恬淡的香水，那像花香，又像酒味，他去找寻香味的源头，那股气味却好像是分散在房间里了一样。  
古斯塔夫的手指继续向他的臀部贴过去，奥利弗的身体开始分泌方便进入的液体，古斯塔夫的手指确实也没有犹豫，他向深处慢慢探进，奥利弗深吸口气，后穴猛地收紧，试图抵御住那个外来者的侵略。  
不过不是那么容易的事。  
奥利弗一边找着古斯塔夫的眼睛，想要从他眼神里面确认出他现在的用意，他难以想象自己会和面前的男人做爱。  
他没有去翻过性征相关的，古斯塔夫的资料。他没有那么八卦，会在名册上面专门看看别人的性别，而这个疏忽让奥利弗后悔极了。  
面前的男人正眯着眼睛，那双灰蓝色的眼睛还有有些随着光芒时不时看起来好像变成了变成棕色（神奇的物理学，光的折射，不是吗？），眼睛里面的情绪是奥利弗所没见过的。  
古斯塔夫的行为完全说得上是犯罪，奥利弗也是这个时候才刚刚意识到，古斯塔夫是一个alpha。  
没有omega能拒绝得了一个优秀的，味道好闻的，样貌英俊的alpha。  
放屁，这都是放屁。  
奥利弗张嘴刚想叫出声，古斯塔夫的嘴唇带着那股让人晕眩的气味凑上来。  
他们接吻了。  
古斯塔夫的手指试着弯曲，奥利弗的后穴没有他想的那么抗拒，或者说，因为该死的发情期而早就软的一塌糊涂。  
他虽然还是因为陌生的肛交方式身体绷得很紧，但是他没法拒绝，也没法让古斯塔夫离开，抽出手。  
他在渴望这个，毫无疑问。他甚至在把身体调整好角度让人更好进入，也把双腿分开支在床边。  
所以最后，奥利弗舔了舔嘴唇，他对着这位好医生——现在的古斯塔夫只能用道貌岸然来形容，最后，奥利弗点点头，在古斯塔夫的嘴唇上咬了一口。  
“快点，快点结束。”他听到自己喉咙间的声音。  
不过这没那么快结束。  
古斯塔夫明显没有得到自己满意的反映，他的手指在奥利弗体内换了几个角度，还到处乱按。  
增加到第三根手指的时候，奥利弗已经完全感受不到痛苦和不适了。  
落在身体上的吻，古斯塔夫带着茧子的手指却轻柔地抚摸，好像他不是在强奸这位omega。  
奥利弗呻吟起来。  
他不能让人看到自己这样，他不能让司机听到他们的行为，所以他抬起手死死咬住了自己的手背。  
他几乎哭了。  
他人生中没有一刻感觉到如此受辱。  
虽然古斯塔夫并没有说出什么话语，什么刺激到奥利弗的话语——比如什么他年轻的时候在犯罪片，或者那些成人影片中看到的强奸犯的说辞。古斯塔夫甚至什么也没说，但是奥利弗还是感觉到了屈辱。  
这是对自己身体的不信任，他第一次感觉到自己的身体能够对任何人，只要那个人是alpha，就算自己再讨厌，只要那个人是alpha，他就能起反应，甚至整个人都失去力气，一副任人宰割的模样。  
古斯塔夫把手指抽出来，有一些液体随着他的手指滴落在奥利弗的屁股上，奥利弗没怎么在意，他只是努力抑制身体的颤抖，别让自己变成一个筛子。  
这很滑稽。  
古斯塔夫的手指之前在奥利弗体内的敏感处磨蹭，这会突然地挪开了手指反倒让奥利弗感觉到了一种不满足。  
奥利弗的喉咙被本能驱动，他几乎张开嘴乞求，喉咙滚动了两下，又硬生生把那几个字吞下去。他伸手想要抚慰自己被冷落的分身，试着刚要握住，他的双手却被alpha猛地拉开，这很陌生，奥利弗虽然和古斯塔夫来往不多，但也知道他是个冷淡的男人，平时禁欲的样子好像是教堂里的神职人员。  
奥利弗想，他看起来更像去教堂礼拜的，而不是杀人的。  
现在，古斯塔夫的力气大得好像奥利弗是偷了糖果的小孩，古斯塔夫就是糖果店的店主。  
他盯着奥利弗，奥利弗没法控制自己身体的颤抖，也没法控制自己的声音，奥利弗感觉到害怕，就好像他现在是被一只凶猛的食肉动物盯着，他的脖子就放在那头动物的獠牙下。  
奥利弗下意识地说：“不。”  
他把手指缩在一起捏紧。  
古斯塔夫没有松手的意思，他甚至把奥利弗的左腿腿弯握在手里，力气大得好像快把奥利弗提起来。  
古斯塔夫的裤子都没脱下来，奥利弗实在不知道这个男人在想什么。  
奥利弗的身体现在极其疲惫，耐心也几乎耗尽，他正要对着古斯塔夫脸上来一拳，就突然听到了古斯塔夫的声音从耳边传来——  
“你求我。”  
奥利弗的拳头还没挨到古斯塔夫的脸，古斯塔夫的手在他屁股上狠狠拍了一下，那声音在这狭小的空间里响彻。  
屈辱。  
他脑子里都是这两个字。  
但是他的声音比思维更快地反应。  
“我操你妈的，如果你是要和我做爱就快一点。”  
古斯塔夫的眉毛跳了跳。  
“谁说我是要和你做爱了？”  
他感觉到了一阵寒意，还没来得及回应的时候，古斯塔夫的左轮手枪已经抵在了他穴口。  
奥利弗深吸口气，冰凉的枪管已经进入了他的体内。  
“你还有很多可以享受的，弗莱蒙。”

end


End file.
